


What Were We Even Here For?

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako wonders just what even happened here.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gudako/Solomon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	What Were We Even Here For?

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"What on earth are we here for?" Gudako murmured to her fellow Masters.

"You got us INTO this mess!" Rin hissed.

"I did not." Gudako hissed back.

"Did so!" 

"Did NOT!"

"You both got us into this," Hakuno spoke serenely. The other two almost jumping out of their seats in shock. It was almost like they forgot that anything out of their own little bubble existed in the heat of making the other admit defeat. Voices gaining in volume after every time the other spoke.

**"No we didn't!"**

"My ardent admirers you two great Masters are. To deny that you have not heard enough about myself and my romance with my wife warms me. As if the lovely lotus of the the Egyptian sands. The Hathor to my Ra. The waters of life that would make men weep to just hear even the simplest words flow from her lips. The only woman for whom the sun would rise and set at her command....."

"Why did you do that?" Rin hissed this time to Hakuno as Ozymandias once more ended up in waxing on and on about the wonders of his wife. Something all three of them had been listening to for ..... a quick glance at the clock for nine hours since they first came across him earlier.

Hakuno just gracefully nodded to the Pharaoh in front of her and asked _out loud_ , "Can you tell me more of Nefertari's favorite meals and her favorite flowers?"

_**WHY!?** _

What reason did Hakuno need to push them into this madness?

"Aahahahahahahahaa!"

The laughter kept rising!

"Gracious Master who resembles my Nefertari the most almost as if her kin, nay a fine niece, that wishes to hear of the most glorious relative....." The King continued on with another drive still. Why must Hakuno egg him on?

"You two _know_ the answer to that." Hakuno murmured back, still with that smile on her face.

"What could we have _ever_ done to deserve this?" Gudako hissed back.

"Hakuno~" Enkidu of all people practically danced in. Thankfully for the other two masters, the Rider Servant paused in his monologue.

"It seems like I am needed with my own King and Servants, but your audience of my fellow Masters are still eager to be rewarded with any words you are willing to impart to them with wisdom on how to deal with the suitors their own Kings. They seek the wisdom of a Father would impart on their daughter's when it comes to love."

Said fellow Masters have gone into shock, or turned to stone, as they heard more of just what Hakuno was saying.

Abandoning!!

To this!

"Hahahaha! Yes a fellow Queen must go to her own King. The King of Heroes must miss his wife as a husband must."

"I am heartened to know you understand, King of Kings. Enkidu will escort me. I'm sure Rin and Gudako will appreciate your wisdom when it comes to Cu and Solomon."

The two tried to stutter denials. Their mouths traitorous in only opening and closing without sound.

'

* * *

.

Enkidu leaned in towards Hakuno as they led her to the dinner surprise Gil had planned for them tonight. "Was it worth it?"

Hakuno was decidedly satisfied. Her entirely body language oozing pleasure in her victory. 

" _They destroyed my desserts. I was going to eat those_."


End file.
